Allie Finkle's Rules For Girls! Summer Vaction
by simsgal
Summary: There was no Allie Finkle Category so it's in here. I was wondering why there was no fanfiction. SO BAM! Oh and I will be writing Airhead fanfic too. CIAO BELLA
1. Chapter 1

I was just websurfing one day and said, "HEY? WHY IS THERE NO ALLIE FINKLE FANFICTION!?" So here it is!

Rule 1- You don't have to go to the VERY last day of school at Pine Heights Elementary

I just found out from my teacher, Mrs. Hunter, who is the prettiest teacher ever that students in room Two-Oh- Nine didn't have to come to school on the VERY last day. I mean I wasn't going to anyway, because people would be pulling pranks, which is VERY immature to do, almost as immature as sticking a spatula down your best friend's throat, or ex-best friend anyway. So anyway, when we all heard the news, everyone was excited. Especially Cheyenne O'Malley, who is the most popular girl in the Pine Heights fourth grade. Today she was wearing some pink skinny jeans, some black low- tops, and a shirt that said _Dynamite! _and the shirt was a white off the shoulder, with pink letters, and a black tank top underneath. Her hair was in a low side braid, and so was M & D's (Cheyenne's pet name for her two best friends Marianne and Dominique). She stated how on the last day she was going to wear some shorts she got from some store named _Connie's _and then she said how 'some people' should start dressing more maturely. She looked at me in particular, I think I dress mature. I am wearing some blue jeans and a red t-shirt with my high-tops. Well hello, just because I don't wear shorts to school doesn't mean I dress immaturely. I don't wear shorts to school because my mom says it's inappropriate-for-girls-my-age-to-wear-shorts-to-school. That is also a rule, by the way. So anyway, I was very relieved when Mrs. Hunter said that the last day of school is still school, so she would still have to follow the dress code. Rosemary smiled, and so did I, but in my mind, because _its rude to smile at other people's misery._ That's a rule. Cheyenne then just crossed her arms and dismissed us all, as usual.

We then all lined up to go out to the playground, and decided to play kickball today instead of 'queens', because I think last time Cheyenne saw us go into out secret spot. But as usual, all the girls were swarming around Cheyenne, probably because she was talking about her dad, or her super new and cool touchscreen phone ( I cannot even get a regular one until 6th grade), or boys, or lip gloss or something. But this time when we walked past to get to the kickball area, we heard her talking, and we stopped, I mean all but Rosemary, who had the ball and was anxious to play. We caught the end of her sentence.

"So yeah, my sister got one when she was 9, and today I am getting mine!" The other girls stared at her in awe, but then walked away to continue their recess. I walked up to Cheyenne, and so did Erica, Sophie, and Caroline, and then she scowled at us. I ignored this, because _two wrongs do not make a right,_ and that's a rule my uncle's girlfriend Harmony taught me, along with how to make Beef Stir-Fry.

"What are you talking about?" She smirked, and fingered at her braid, looking proud.

"Well, nothing you guys could possibly understand, but my mom is getting me my first bra today." Me and my friends just dropped our mouths, I mean except Erica, because she had an older sister, Missy, in the 6th grade who wore them.

"A BRA?!" She shushed us very loudly and then smiled more.

"Be quiet, I don't want any boys to know!" We all looked around. There were no boys around, except Patrick Day, who I guess was drawing a picture of zombies as usual. But I thought she liked Patrick Day, so I think she said this loud on purpose. So we just shook our heads and walked away. I got over it, Erica wasn't even fazed (because of Missy), Sophie just shrugged it off, sort of, but Caroline kept bringing it up.

"A bra? Wow, I mean I was expecting she got a boyfriend or something, but a BRA?!" I huffed at Caroline.

"She didn't even get it yet, and why would she want one? Missy says they are horrible!" Erica corrected Caroline, and Caroline just shook her head.

"Should we all be wearing them?" Oh no, not this again, Sophie was here to make us all worry. I turned around and faced Sophie, and very nicely said,

"Don't worry Sophie, we don't need those! Just calm down, Cheyenne is just trying to make you feel baby-ish." She smiled and nodded at me. We weren't really in the mood to play kickball anymore, so we just sat down on the swings. Cheyenne really got me thinking.

Do I need a bra?!

The afternoon recess bell rang, signaling it was time to go home, so my friends and I ran inside, and I got all of my stuff together from the coat room, which we now just put our back-packs in. Sophie and Caroline were being driven home, because they had a 'special engagement' as my mother calls it, so it was just me, Erica, and Kevin, my brother who was in kindergarten. My other younger brother, Mark, who was in the second grade, was getting a ride home from his friends on his new dirt bike. I waited outside Kevin's class for about ten minutes, when Kevin finally came out, I reached for his hand, and her hesitated to grab mine, so I just didn't hold his hand. _It's rude to not grab someone's hand if they want to hold hands. _That's a rule. We walked off of the playground and onto the sidewalk to get home.

"So, do you think Cheyenne was telling the truth?" Erica asked me, I didn't feel like answering, but _if someone asks you a question, it's polite to answer back. _That's a rule. So I shrugged.

"Probably not, I mean, she is Cheyenne. It would be her to take something to the max." Erica laughed, and then thankfully the subject dropped, and Kevin began talking, about pirates that wear velvet pants. We both got home, and Erica waved bye, and since I live right next door, I waved bye too and went inside. My uncle Jay and his girlfriend Harmony Culpepper were on the couch, watching a PG-13 movie that us kids are not allowed to watch. I mean, I only knew because once John, Erica's older brother, made us watch it. So anyway, I waved hey to them.

"Hey, Kiddos! How was school?" I did a "thumbs up" sign and so did Mark. I was about to walk in, so Harmony paused the movie. She looked very pretty in her blue jeans and blue elbow sleeve shirt. She waved hi to me.

"Hey Allie, how was school?" I really wanted to talk to her about the bra and Cheyenne O'Malley and how I need a cellphone NOW, but instead I just said 'good'. I think she could tell I wanted to talk though; something my Sophie calls 'motherly instincts'. I went up to my room to find Mewsie, my kitten, on the bed and fast asleep. After putting down my backpack, I decided to go to Erica's house, so I ran back downstairs.

"Uh where ya going' kiddo?" Uncle Jay asked and then smiled.

"Erica's." I then left out of the door after he said ok. Because _it's rude to leave when or while someone is talking._ That is also a rule. So when I left out of my front door, I saw Erica sitting on her front porch. I walked over to her.

"Hey Erica." She waved, and smiled. There was someone moving in across the street! She had brown hair in a braid, Pink Skinny Jeans, and- OH NO!


	2. Chapter 2

**Allie Finkle Rules For Girls!**

**Rule 2- **_**Always greet your brand new neighbors**_

a/n: HEY GUYS, SORRY FOR BEING NON EXSISTENT FOR A WHILE 3 SO HERE IT IS! ;)

I sat up and screamed, causing the girl to look over, and when Erica noticed, she got up, and covered my mouth and dragged me into her house, even though _Its rude to cover people's mouths'. _That is a rule, that I will be adding once I get home. I gasped and recaught my breath.

"ERICA DID YOU SEE WHO THAT IS!?" Erica nodded and covered her face. It was horrible, the meanest—and most popular girl in the Pine Heights elementary fourth grade was moving in across the street from me and Erica!

"It was, Cheyenne. I cannot believe this!" we looked out of the window next to Erica's window to see Cheyenne stomping her foot. We wanted to hear what she was saying, so we casually walked outside and secretly, more or less, watched Cheyenne. We got a good bit of what she was saying, even though _It's rude to listen to other peoples' conversations, even if it is Cheyenne O'Malley and her mom. _

"But mom! I hate this place, it's old and gross! You are so dumb for making us move here" Me and Erica gasped. I could not believe Cheyenne had just called her mom dumb, I would've been sent to my room or lost TV privileges! Her mom only chuckled, and locked the car door.

"You'll get used to it, I talked to some of the neighbors last week, and just across the street they are two girls around your age, doesn't that sound great!" MY MOM OR DAD OR MS. HARRINGTON HAD NOT TOLD US THEY HAD SPOKEN WITH MRS. O'MALLEY?! I was so mad, my mom didn't even give me time to prepare for something that would ruin my life. "In fact, why don't you go over there now?" Me and Erica ran back inside, but looked back out the window the see Cheyenne whining, and then nod reluctantly and make over to my house.

"WHAT DO WE DO?!" There is no way I was letting the meanest girl ever, Cheyenne the Loudmouth, into my house. Before she got up there, Erica and I, in lightning speed ran out of the Harrington home, down the sidewalk, and up onto my porch, smiling. I gulped and Erica spoke first.

"Hello, Cheyenne! It's me Erica from school, and Allie too." Cheyenne rolled her eyes and made a 'duh' motion and rang the bell, for some reason, she had no idea that we didn't want her there. Uncle Jay answered the door, and smiled. I motioned for him to shut the door very blatant, even though _It's is very impolite to slam a door in someone's face;_ even if it be Cheyenne or her mom.

"Oh hello, my sister told me about you, you must be Cheyenne." Cheyenne answered in a sugary sweet voice and walked in to my dwelling, which is a fancy word for house. Erica and I also walked in, and she looked around.

"You have a very nice house, Mr. Finkle." He sat down on the couch with Harmony, who had just got done making popcorn.

"Call me Jay, Mr. Finkle is my father; and I see you have already met Allie; and Erica." She nodded and smiled at us. I smiled back because it was the polite and grown up thing to do. _If someone smiles at you, you have to smile right back. _That's a rule. "Well Allie, take your new neighbor up to your room, give her the grand tour!" I agreed even though grand tours are boring, and for the first time ever, Cheyenne was quiet as she looked around. Erica whispered to me.

"I'm just going to go home now. Bye Allie." I cannot believe Erica left me alone with one of my enemies, Cheyenne, un guarded. _Friends always stick together_, and we also learned that princesses do.

"I must say Allie, you do have an okay looking house." I fakely smiled, and we made it up to the third hall where Us Kids sleep and have a bathroom. I was glad my room was clean, and not a complete mess. As I walked passed Kevin's room, he was in there coloring a picture.

"That is my little brother Kevin, he's in Kindergarten." I was about to pass, when Cheyenne squealed.

"OH MY GOSH, HE IS SO CUTE!" Kevin acted like he didn't hear, but, who could have not heard that..? He waved at her and continued to color. I walked to Marks door, which was shut, even though a rule in the Finkle Home was _no one can shut a door unless there is a big problem, or_ _they are changing. _ I barged in to make sure he was okay, being the big sister that was my job, and Cheyenne followed and looked around. Mark looked startled, and jumped up.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM ALLIE AND—who the heck is that?" I frowned at him for saying heck, even though it's not a bad word really, and introduced Cheyenne. "Wait, didn't you say that Cheyenne was the mean" I shushed him and we walked out of the room and I shut his door. I pointed to the bathroom just in case she had to use it, and then lastly, my room. I opened the door, and Mewsie got up from his nap. Cheyenne rudely walked in first, and looked around. She scowled a bit and then walked over to Mewsie and petted him while he sniffed her unfamiliar hand, and started purring.

"I always wanted a cat, but my stupid mom is allergic." Wow, something Cheyenne wanted but couldn't get, and I had it! It made me feel great, even though _it's rude to enjoy and laugh at other peoples' misery _once again, a rule. She then stopped petting Mewsie, who moved to the window seat to continue napping, and looked at me. "Your room is—kind of baby-ish. I mean I like the canopy bed, but really, baby blue? Baby is in the name!" My mouth dropped open. I had been nice enough to let Cheyenne into my home, show her around, and introduce her to my family, just so she could call my room a baby room!? My room was not baby-ish, for one thing, babies cannot sleep in canopy beds, which Cheyenne actually liked.

"Excuse me? How is it baby-ish, my mom worked very hard on it!" She pointed to the walls, carpet, bed sheets, and the doll house and dolls in the corner (My mom had just gotten it from a garage sale, and then took me to the store to buy some Bratz dolls, and a few Barbies). It was an early birthday present, since my birthday was June 15th. I was going to have an awesome party, and school would be over already (school ends on June 11th), which is kind of sad, but more happy because now I can sleep late and hang out with Erica, Sophie, and Caroline more often.

"Well first of all, I already said the baby blue, the wallpaper, I mean roses? Boring and Baby-ish." I rolled my eyes and was about to tell her to leave. Maybe we could go to Erica's house instead. "And you still have dolls? I got rid of mine last year; in Grade 3. I now have nail polish, and a TV and all that great Teenager stuff, I mean after all, this year I will be a preteen.( **a/n: I consider 10, 11, and 12 preteen because it's in double digits. 9 and under is children**)" I thought about it, I will too, and probably should do teenager stuff, like Missy, Erica's older sister. Wait, was Cheyenne bossing me around and persuading me?!

"I like it okay, what's your idea of a 'perfect room' then, huh?" she smiled and looked up at the ceiling. After happily sighing, she chuckled. I just stared at her and gulped.

"Well, I am also getting a canopy bed, but I am getting a hand- sewn Zebra print comforter with feathers in it, and hot pink bed sheets and pillows with matching zebra print décor pillows." She looked back at me and I faked smiled, I guess décor was the fancy and mature way to say 'decorations'. "and my mom is going to hire a professional to plain my walls and ceiling white, and then M and D, and I are going to put Lime green, Hot Pink, Neon Yellow, and Electric Blue paint splatter on." That actually sounded fun, to splatter paint on the walls. "And, I am getting a hot pink plush carpet put into my room. I will have a white desk, with my very own computer on it, two white dressers for all of my clothes, and a pink plasma screen TV on the wall. Very un baby-ish and mature." I rolled my eyes, sounded ridiculous to me. Something she would probably get bored with and whine to her mom to change, I giggled at the thought, and she turned around. "What?"

"Oh uh, that just sounds great and very teenager-ish." She smiled and shrugged.

"I know right!" she was supposed to say Thank You, because that was the polite thing to do. I didn't know how I was going to survive Cheyenne living near me.

We walked into Erica's house, where Ms. Harrington greeted us with brownies, which were very delicious, and we walked into Erica's room, which I guess Cheyenne would call equally childish. But I was wrong, she smiled and clapped.

"Oh my gosh, Erica I love your room!" she squealed, Erica squealed back.

"Thank You so much!" Which was weird because if anything, Erica's room was way more baby-ish then mine, she had lots of stuffed animals on her pale yellow bed, and a tall doll house on her window seat, with working water and lights. I didn't say so though, and just squealed with them, when Missy walked in, her blonde hair in a weird bun type of style on the top of her head with a red bandana in a bow style, Kevin used those when he was obsessed with Cowboys, and a red tank top with grey shorts.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP, I AM TRYING TO RELAX! Ingrates." It was a name Missy always called us, and Cheyenne crossed her arms. Missy was a lot older than all of us, being in the 6th grade, going to the 7th, and being a teenager and all.

"I am NOT an ingrate! And by the way, I love your hair." Missy touched it and blushed, she really didn't get complimented by any of Erica's friends, or Cheyenne wasn't really Erica's friend, but you know what I mean.

"Well, thanks. Oh, and sorry for getting so mad. I just—can you guys be quieter?!" Cheyenne nodded for us and shooed Missy off. Missy looked as if she was going to strangle Cheyenne, which she would've done if me, Sophie, Caroline, or even Erica would have shooed her off. But instead, she shrugged and walked out.

"Wow, you were so brave!" I nodded, and Cheyenne smirked. She sat on the bed and crossed her legs.

"Well, I have an older sister, so I know how to handle that type of thing. Don't you just hate it when they do that?" Erica nodded quickly and agreed.

"Or when they embarrass you in front of your friends?!" Cheyenne gasped.

"I HATE WHEN AMBER DOES THAT!" I am guessing Amber was her older sister. Then I realized, I couldn't really relate at all, because I was the older sister. Then I gasped, WHAT IF I WAS LIKE THAT?! Erica says she hates that stuff, then she would hate me! Cheyenne and Erica continued to talk as I thought about all the times I have barged into Mark or Kevin's room, or embarrassed them in front of friends. I had just barged into Mark's room today. I saw Cheyenne whisper to Erica about something, and Erica laughed. What if Cheyenne was whispering about how I barged into Mark's room today, and Erica hated me?!" they both laughed, and then Ms. Harrington poked her head through the doorway.

"Cheyenne, I think your mom is here." Cheyenne sighed and got up.

"Aw, I was having so much fun! Well, bye Erica, bye Allie." She got up and left and I sighed with relief. I was now going to ask Erica about what Cheyenne said.

"So what did Cheyenne whisper to you about?" Erica laughed some more and then gasped for air.

"Oh nothing, you wouldn't understand." I gasped. _Friends never keep secrets from eachother, unless if its huge and could make them think you're weird._ I then smacked my forehead, which kind of hurt but I didn't care. I knew what Cheyenne is doing! SHE IS TRYING TO STEAL MY BEST FRIEND, ERICA!" I couldn't let that happen. Missy came back into the room holding a short grey dress.

"Hey what do you think—where'd the other girl go?" The other girl was Cheyenne.

"Oh she had to leave her mom was here." Missy groaned.

"Ugh, I actually liked her, I was going to ask her about this dress." Missy the stormed out, leaving me and Erica alone in an awkward silence. Not only that, MISSY LIKED CHEYENNE BETTER THEN ME!

" See, I knew Cheyenne was nice, we should give her a chance Allie." I could not believe Erica Harrington had just said such a thing. We both knew that Cheyenne was the meanest girl EVER!

This was very bad, I needed to go home and think about stuff.

"Um, Erica, I have to go now." Erica hugged me and walked me to the door, and I waved goodbye, and ran into my house and up to my room.

I had to find a way to keep Erica was my best friend.

Cheyenne was stealing her.


End file.
